Marcus Diravello/ Aigle Argente
Name: Marcus Diravello Nickname: Mark Kwami: Zirri Marvelous Name: Aigle argenté (Silver Eagle) Age: 14 Birthday: December 24th, 2002 Eyes: Light green with a tint of blue Hair: Dusty blond, neatly kept Personality: Loyal, selfless, and dedicated to the things he loves, reckless, easy to anger, and stubbornly to his goals, his aspirations and goals makes him feel out of place, so he doesn’t really talk to anyone. Parents: Maurice Sugiletto (Father), Anabell Diravello (Mother) Occuptation: Student at College Francoise Dupont Story: Child of a pair of famous sculptures who only sculpt together, Mark transfers to Francoise Dupont College from Italy. His parents drag him around to additional classes, them wanting him to follow in their footsteps, but it has never been something that he wanted to do, but his parents see his potential. He enjoys pottery and sculpting as a habit to relieve his stress, this being the only time that he can create works of art with clay, granite, or stone. He tends to stick to the stories he heard of Ladybug and Cat Noir, he grows enamored with the stories and becomes determined to assist them. He is conscience to the fact that he could get hurt, helping the Miraculous team, but the weight of his conscience of leaving other people to possibly getting hurt that he might have prevented. This along with knowing that they are still people with a normal life when not fighting, he doesn’t hesitate to secretly practice parkour and target practice with a slingshot. His time at school is rough, constantly refraining from turning Chloe into a pulp due to her spoiled and rotten nature, only being calmed down as he reminds himself that it wasn’t something that Cat Noir or Ladybug would do. Despite his hostility toward Chloe, he gets a crush on Sabrina During an Akuma attack, the young man lives up to his word and actually assist Ladybug and Cat Noir, spraining his ankle from a fall when the Akuma retaliates. The Akuma gets defeated as normal, but Ladybug and Cat Noir go to try and dissuade Marcus from assisting them. He refrains and while the two Miraculous would like to maintain their attempts of dissuading him, but they used both their miraculous powers and have to flee to keep their identities a secret. The following day, he tries to tell the people in class he helped Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they don’t believe him, especially when it’s said he helped with only his slingshot. He goes to show it, only for Chloe to snatch it away and have it destroyed by Kim's hand. The young man stands shocked and runs off, pushing Chloe out of his way. Knowing that he’s going to become the next target for Hawk Moth and his akumatized butterfly, Adrien and Marinette go to the bathroom to transform, during which Hawk Moth’s akuma reaches him, seeking to turn his desire for proving himself and his devotion to justice against Marcus, he grants Marcus Akuma power, turning him into One Streak. The young man adjusts his name to Eye of the Argente for the sake of making him appear as a vigilante for justice. He still supports Ladybug and Cat Noir but Hawk Moth only allows it as it will give his Akuma a chance to strike at the two of them when they are at their weakest. Before the chance arrives, the two of them confront him about him helping them again. This time he takes a much more aggressive stance, which only earns the disappointment of the two Miraculous users. When they try to reach for the item containing his Akuma, a more powerful version of his slingshot, he manages to break away and escape. Now torn over the fact his kindness was thrown in his face, he full heartedly seeks revenge against Ladybug and Cat Noir, entirely becoming One Streak. The next day, it’s obvious by Marco’s absence that Argente wasn’t going to be in a good mood. With his target being Ladybug and Cat Noir, he just abducts as many people as he can while leaving a card calling them out for a fight at each location, including both of Marinette’s parents. The cards all say to a warehouse that served as Marcus’s training spot to assist them, now has become a pitch black prison cell for those captured by One Streak being as his powers are from the unappreciated skill he had displayed for the two heroes, he now turns it against them. His aim can keep the two at bay, but his arsenal has limited quantity, which due to his recklessness, he forgets to just constantly resupply, but he’s smart enough to run while resupplying. Ladybug’s Lucky Charm turns into a skateboard that has to be used to make his movements out of control and end up crashing, the crash ends up sending him hanging from a window where his slingshot gets taken and destroyed, the Akuma de-evilized and everything returned to normal while Cat Noir helps him back up. Despite not having his memory of the event, his conscience still weighs on him. He gives himself time to think through why Ladybug and Cat Noir do what they do and why he wasn’t allowed to help. He realizes that he wasn’t entirely selfless, as he was using the stunts to prove himself to his parents. He takes some time to get some fresh air before noticing Master Fu underneath a falling piano of all things. He struggles a while to decide if he has the right to save anyone. He realizes that saving people isn’t about him but them. He goes to Master Fu’s aid and saves him. Master Fu thanks him. While he is gone to school, Master Fu drops off the box containing the Eagle Miraculous. Inside was the black bracelet with a pair of white eagle feathers around the raised face that would hold his Miraculous Insignia, a pair of three clawed talons. He initially refuses due to doing it cause it was the right thing to do. Master Fu keeps insisting and the young man eventually yields and accepts the token. Master Fu smiles and walks back to the Massage Shop, having left it closed for an abnormal amount of time. Walking back home with the Marvelous, he sets it down on the table before placing it on his right wrist. Zirri, a ten centimeter tall eagle Kwami comes out and greets him, much to his surprise and partial horror. Zirri tries to explain to him that he was chosen as the wielder of the Eagle Miraculous and that she is his Kwami, the one that gives him the power to use the Miraculous. When he figures out that this is just like what Ladybug and Cat Noir use, he accepts his position and dons the title of Aigle Argente, Argente for short, or Silver Eagle. Category:Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Miraculous holder Category:Miracusona